Problem: Two of the roots of
\[ax^3 + (a + 2b) x^2 + (b - 3a) x + (8 - a) = 0\]are $-2$ and 3.  Find the third root.
Since $-2$ and 3 are roots,
\begin{align*}
a(-2)^3 + (a + 2b) (-2)^2 + (b - 3a)(-2) + (8 - a) &= 0, \\
a(3)^3 + (a + 2b) 3^2 + (b - 3a)(3) + (8 - a) &= 0.
\end{align*}Solving, we find $a = \frac{8}{9}$ and $b = -\frac{40}{27}.$  By Vieta's formulas, the sum of the roots is
\[-\frac{a + 2b}{a} = \frac{7}{3},\]so the third root is $\frac{7}{3} - (-2) - 3 = \boxed{\frac{4}{3}}.$